


Nice Robes

by AquaBurst07



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Grave Robbers, M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Bakura is inside the tomb of the former pharaoh's father, he spots a red robe that is worth taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Robes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a quick drabble I wrote with the prompt "Nice jacket! Where did you get that?" for a writing meme on Tumblr ages ago. 
> 
> As a side note, Remu is what I call the Thief King in my stories sometimes.
> 
> Manu is my fan name for Marik’s past life. This also plays into my headcanon that Marik had a past life, who was the Thief King's second in command.

Looking around the tomb some more, Remu looked some more items he could take with him to the palace. Many lavished items were tossed about the tomb haphazardly. He was not surprised about the mess; after all, the former king was laid to rest rather fast and the tombkeepers had little time to set up the place.

Despite the extra work, he wanted to hull these items to the palace before he paid a visit to the new king. The king was only crowned only a short while ago. While he knew the brat had nothing to do with what happened to his family, his father did. His father decree caused his whole family to die right before his young eyes. He will have his vengeance and bring his family peace, even that means passing down the sins to the son. After all, the sins of the father are passed down to the son. He will make that royal brat pay! This would be another way to do just that.

Glancing to the side, he noticed a red robe tossed about the other items. It must’ve belonged to the former king. Still, why would the king want something like this going into the afterlife? It doesn’t seem as…lavished as the other goods in this place. Oh, well; like it really matter anyways. It was just another item he could steal and to help his cause. 

The more Remu thought about it; he wanted to wear the robes. After all, if the brat saw him wearing his father's clothes, it would make him more distraught and distracted. That’s exactly what he wanted. He did not want such finery to go to waste, after all. 

Remu set the loot on the ground before he slipped on the crimson robe. He looked at his reflection on a bronze metal surface inside the tomb. Remu was wearing a red robe with a crook and flail in hand, with the king’s old crown on his head. He looked like a true king. 

Remu smirked. This was perfect! This will make him pay for sure!

Remu walked out of the tomb, carrying a few small trinkets. When he got out of the tomb, he spotted Manu leaning on the side of the tomb wall. 

Manu flashed his lavender gaze at the Thief King, with a hint of smugness on his features. “Nice robes.”

"Thank you," the Thief King replied, smirking. 

"How are we going to drag all this to the palace?" Manu asked with furrowed eyebrows. "I doubt it’s possible to drag a sarcophagus to the palace, Remu."

"Simple," Remu started. "We are going to just drag the corpse to the palace, along with other small trinkets. We could simply come back later to take the rest later."

"Oh," Manu said with a hint of pink on his cheeks. How could a detail like that slip his mind? It was quite obvious the more he thought about it. "Good point."

Remu, along with some of his other followers, went back into the tomb, taking the other trinkets. He loaded the items onto the side of his horse, tying them down with robe. Not only that, he tied the former's pharaoh's mummy to the back of his horse as well. Remu hopped onto the back of his horse, before the others soon followed. 

"Come on!" Manu bellowed, trying to make his voice carry out as much as possible and looking back at the followers. "Time to head off!"


End file.
